Le Carnaval de Rio
by naodejea
Summary: UA - Eren et ses amies sont partit à Rio pour assister au Carnaval. Mais une fois sur place notre brun ne s'attendait pas à faire une rencontre au milieu des chars, des danseurs et de la musique du Carnaval. En particulier la rencontre d'un beau danseur de samba répondant au doux nom de Levi qui l'envoûta au premier regard. Je laisse l'histoire en cous car je pense poster un bonus.


Coucou tout le monde

Voilà c'est la première fois que j'écris sur le couple Eren x Levi, j'espère ne pas avoir trop OC les personnages. C'est un UA sur le thème du Carnaval de Rio, j'espère que sa plaira. En tout cas si vous avez des remarques constructifs à moi faire n'hésitez pas je suis tout ouïe.

Je précise que c'est une note M il ya un citron à la fin

Sinon je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Eren jeune adulte de 19 ans se trouvait actuellement en plein carnaval de Rio avec ses amis. Cette année, j'étais fait! Ils ont réalisé leur rêve qui était de partir à partir du Brésil pour cinq jours de folie, pour assister au plus beau Carnaval du monde.

Chose ont fait fait cette année, étant tous majeur. Vous êtes tous là, Mikasa sa sœur, Armin son meilleur ami, Jean et son petit ami Marco, Sasha et Connie le couple de comique et puis Christa et Ymir.

Eren était torse nu, avec un mini short, une coiffe de plume et des colliers de perles autour du coup. On lui ai dessiné des symboles abstraits sur tout le torse, recouvrant ainsi sa peau bronzé et ses abdominaux bien dessinés. Il se déhanchait au rythme de la musique entraînante déversé dans les rues bondées. Tout le monde dansant avec tout le monde et Eren se minusd de plus en plus dans cette ambiance festive.

Quand tout à coût il sentit qu'on se livre au tirage par le bras. Il tourna la tête et découvre son meilleur ami tout sourire et rayonnant qui pointait son doigt dans une direction. Eren tourna fils considère l'endroit où lui indiquait le blond et le découvrit un char magnifique. Il était de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, avec le centre de l'eau en polystyrène, de chaque coté de lui sur la verticale des plateformes ou des danseuses de samba se déhanchaient en petite tenue. Après s'être attardé sur le char c'est sur les costumes des danseurs de samba que se fixa l'attention d'Eren. Vous êtes tous très bien et tous les costumes colorés avec plumes.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Eren tourna la tête et le voilà, alors à côté du char un danseur de samba se déhanchant au rythme de la musique entraînante. Il ne s'intéresse à l'égard du sublime brun, visibilité plus âgé que lui. Il était vêtu d'un costume multicolore se composant d'une espèce de pagne et d'un haut dévoilant ses bras musclés et ses abdominaux tendus sous l'effort. Le tout complété par une paire de sandales assorties à la tenue. A ses bras, accroché à ses biceps des bracelets de longues plumes accompagnées tout ses mouvements. Sur sa tête trônait fièrement une coiffe de longue plumes multicolores. Elles sont accrochées en l'air à un bandeau qui enserrait le crâne du danseur.

Eren, le trouvait si gracieux qu'il ne possède pas plus de lui-même et de mesure que le cortège avançait vers lui. A ce moment là, il songea «Il me faut cet homme, à tout prix! »Et il sentit son corps se manifester à cette pensée. Ses muscles commencent à se tendre et prennent vite la décision d'approcher le beau brun en dansant (Vas y Eren, colle toi à luiii! On est avec toi!).

Notre héros échangea une clin d'œil avec son meilleur ami et se dirigea doucement vers l'autre homme. Il commença par danser à côté de lui, puis se rapprocher de plus en plus pour finir dans le dos du danseur. Eren se croyant discret dans sa tactique d'approche de «danseur super mignon et bandant à souhait» fut très surpris en sentant l'autre se coller à son torse et onduler ses hanches contre lui. Plus précisément ses fesses contre son sexe (Ouiii! Vas y danseur sexyyy! [Excusez l'auteur pour les déboursements d'enthousiasme;)]).

Notre brun audacieux posa doucement sa principal sur le ventre de son danseur et commença à accompagner ses mouvements de hanches se frottant de plus en plus à lui. Eren dansait tout en maintenant le danseur sexy contre lui.

Le danseur, lui se laissait faire gentiment faire, après tout ce qui a été refusé dans le domaine avec un bel apollon. Il finit tout de même par se retourner pour regarder l'inconnu qui se frottait à lui depuis un moment. Il est détaillé des pieds à la tête et le semblant apprécier à ce sujet, il se recharge à lui, collant ainsi à votre virilité l'une à l'autre. Il s'adapte à la salle de bains, il fait bien ressentir son excitation. Il continua à allumer Eren en penchant légèrement la tête en arrière et en ouvrant la bouche laissant ainsi s'échapper un petit gémissement.

S'en fut un peu trop pour Eren, qui agrippa la nuque du danseur et qui colla ses lèvres au siennes, l'embarquant ainsi dans un baiser passionné. Le beau danseur répondit sans hésiter au baiser fougueux de notre brun. Il enfonça sa langue dans la bouche de son vie à la vie et à l'autre avec l'exploration de sa cavité buccale avec minutie. Tout d'abord il ya des ennemis parfaits, puis l'intérieur des joues et enfin il rejoint un consœur pour s'enrouler autour d'elle dans une danse sensuelle.

Une cour d'air, ce fut Eren qui rompit le baiser à grand regret. Il ancra aussitôt son regard émeraude sur celui lui faisant fasse. Il découvrit deux perles grises qui le déstabilisèrent un instant, avant que son beau danseur de samba lui fasse une clin d'œil et partie avec le reste du cortège.

Notre héros resta un moment figé sur place puis Mikasa arriva et comme à son habitude elle le scruta d'un regard méfiant et sur-protecteur avant de s'exprimer

_ Eren tout va bien? Tu comme l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme.

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je ...

_ Wouah! Mec, t'as rouler un de ces énorme type de patin à ce! S'exclama Connie dans un grand crie.

Mikasa fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard noir à Eren. Mais avant sa qui lui-même

_ Eren, c'est tout à fait ton style de garçon. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'un laissé filer.

A ces mots le concerné sorti de sa torpeur, fixa son meilleur ami et se précipita à la suite du char sous les crient de ses amis. Une fois arrivé près du char il se mit à chercher le bel inconnu plus avec tout le monde il ne le vit pas. Il se dévoile à l'évidence l'espace de vue et de sécurité pour toujours.

Eren poussé un gros soupir puis un petit crit de douleur quand Jean lui fichu une claque derrière le tête

_ Mais ça va pas la tête de tant aller comme ça sans prévenir? Tu as vu tout ce monde tu aurais pu te perdre. Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit en Rio? Hein? Sur l'idée de l'ensemble de la permanence restante, quoi qu'il arrive l'espèce de tâche!

_ Quoi! Qu'est-ce que tu comme dit tête de cheval?

_ Tu m'as très bien entendu Jaëger!

_ Tu veux te battre?

Eren empoigna Jean par le col de son débardeur et l'autre arma son poing près à frapper. C'est ce moment qui a choisi Marco pour ce manifester et retenir son petit ami.

_ Jean sa n'en vaut pas le peine. Ne gâchaient pas le bon moment que nous étions en train de passer avec l'une de vos disputes stupide et sans fondement.

Armin renchérit «Aller! Laissons ça de côté et continuons à nous amuser, c'est pour cela que nous sommes là après tout ».

Eren se remit à danser avec ces amis mais il n'oublia pas son beau danseur de samba qu'il espère secrètement revoir au cour de son séjour au Brésil.

Eren et ses amis passèrent leur fin d'après midi à danser comme des fous sur un fond de samba. Au couché du soleil se dévoile au Sambodrome (1) pour assister au défilé des grandes écoles de samba. Ou elles allaient se disputer le titre de «Championne du Carnaval» (2). Ils se placèrent donc dans les immenses gradins en forme d'aller et attendirent que les danseurs défilent.

Se fut magnifique, vraiment magique, à la hauteur de chez vous, à Rio. Les écoles défilent les unes après les autres, dans un merveilleux mélange de culture, de danse et de chant. Leur char était tous plus magnifique les uns que les autres, rivalisant d'originalité et de créativité, avec des couleurs chamarres vous vrillant la rétine. Les danseurs virevoltaient, au son de la samba do enredo (3), accompagné des batteries et des reines de batteries (4). Leurs voient mélodieuses résonnaient et s'envolaient contre les gradins, dans un belle ensemble.

Notre petite bande d'amies sont submergés par l'ambiance festive, la joie de vivre, la bonne humeur et les rires de toutes les générations réunies pour l'ensemble de la fêter cet événement national. Ils dansaient à en perdre haleine, ils chantaient tous ensemble et ils se sentaient si bien autour de tout se monde. Ils ont vraiment l'impression de faire partie de ce pays, de faire partie de cette population aux milles couleurs, de faire partie de cette culture et de riche. Il résentaient tellement d'émotion à la fois, la joie d'être à Rio, l'euphorie de la publique et le bonheur d'être tous ensemble pour réaliser leur rêve.

Eren concernanta son meilleur ami, sa sœur et ses se dit qu'il n'exige aucun rêve pour la destination pour passer de super vacance avec eux. Il posa son regard sur le tête de cheval et se dit qu'il se serait bien passé de lui encore il était indispensable pour que Marco vienne. Et puis c'était difficile à publier plus se n'aurait pas était pareil sans lui. Tout à des réflexions, notre brun ne remarqua pas tout de suite son beau danseur de samba, en bas dans l'arène en plein milieu du Sambodrome.

C'est la douce Christa qui lui ajoute remarquement timidement «Eren se ne serait pas le danseur que tu comme embrassé tout à l'heure». Se dernier se retourna aussitôt et se mit à chercher dans toutes les directions son beau danseur. Il le vit au centre de l'arène sur un char en pleine démonstration de ses talents de danseur. Comme précédemment notre héros était subjugué par sa beauté et sa grâce naturel.

A ce moment là se fut comme une évidence, il se dit, je ne peux pas le laisser m'échapper une seconde fois, il faut que je le suive absolument et ces ce qu'il fit. Eren se précipita vers le bout de l'arène, sous les cris paniqués de ses amis qui lui demandent de revenir. Il couru le plus vite possible à travers la foule sans quitter l'inconnu des yeux. Il le vit sortir de l'arène et accéléra le pas pour arriver à l'atteindre avant qu'il ne parte.

À propos de plusieurs minutes de cours, il se retrouva en dehors du Sambodrome, là ou les écoles de samba se réunissent après leur passage face aux juges. Il essaya de repérer l'école de la Liberté, celle qui viens juste de passer et ne fait pas partie son danseur. Il finit par réparateur leur emblème au loin, deux ailes s'entrelaçant et virevoltant au grès du vent.

Ils s'avança dans cette direction, tout en se traitant d'imbécile finit, encore une fois il avait agit avec impulsivité et il se retrouvait seul en plein Carnaval de Rio. Mikasa allait l'éviscérer quand elle finirait par lui mettre la main dessus ou plutôt lui faire une leçon de moral interminable sur les risques il avait prit. Rien que d'autrui pensé il ya déjà mal à la tête. Il n'y a pas de quoi faire pour que vous puissiez vous y passer. Si vous le souhaitez, allez-y! Avec toi! Chope le! [Pardonnez les débours de l'auteur surexcité à l'idée d'écrire un citron]).

Eren ne vit pas tout de suite sur le sujet, le sensant visible. Le «danseur super mignon et bandant à souhait» pris son temps pour mieux détailler l'inconnu qu'il avait embrassé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il semblé plus jeune que lui. Il avait les cheveux brun chocolat, un corps fin et musclé, des abdos bien dessiner et un regard à vous faire fondre. Un regard vert émeraude déstabilisant et envoûtant à la foie, un regard qui vous emprisonne, vous vous sentez dans le ventre et vous êtes secoue pour un bon moment. Levi le trouvant tout à fait à son goût, décide de s'avancer et d'aborder le jeune homme. A ce qu'il voyait il a travers le plus de chercher, vu la manière qu'il était d'attendre autour autour d'alors il était perdu, qu '

Il s'approche lentement de sa démarche féline, un sourire carnassier plaqué au lèvre. Il fut vite arrêté par le directeur de l'école de la Liberté qui lui demande ou il allait.

_ Erwin mêle toi de tes affaires! Ton putain de défilé est fini et je me suis assez exposé pour ton bon plaisir de foutu prof de danse pervers, alors maintenant fous moi la paix! Je me casse et j'ai besoin de l'autorisation de l'autorisation.

_ Je sais bien Levi, c'est juste que la nuit n'est pas fini, je pensais qu'on peut passer un peu de temps ensemble. Qu'on pourrait profiter que tu sois à Rio pour les vacances pour se rapprocher un peu. Il dit sa avec un sourire et une clin d'œil explicite. (Oui c'est sa rêve toujours sourcil bizarre).

Levi fit un grimace et répliqua «Ecoute Erwin sur une couture ensemble une fois et première erreur. Dans mon cas c'était juste pour moi vider les couilles, juste un coup d'un soir et j'ai été très clair, je ne souhaite rien de plus avec toi. Pour la fin de soirée j'ai d'autre plan. Alors si tu veux bien m'excuser ... ». Il le contourna et se dirigea vers son brun qu'il n'étaient pas quitté des yeux.

Erwin soupira, il s'attendait bien à cette réponse plus bon il était permis d'espérer, il était assez dit dans Levi aurait été changé et qu'il envisage une relation sérieuse avec lui. Visiblement non, il tip plus à partir de chasse d'un nouveau petit cul à croquer.

De son côté Levi était arrivé derrière son bel inconnu et il lui dit d'une voix sensuel

_ Tu comme l'air perdu, tu cherches quelques-uns à choisi gamin?

Eren se retourna, confus, face à lui se tenait son beau danseur de samba. Affichant un grand sourire, amusé de sa surprise.

Une fois sa stupeur passé il lui rend son fils et son choix «Je ne suis pas perdu. Je viens de trouver ce que je cherchais ».

Levi impassible se contenta d'hausser un sourcil et de répondre.

_ Dois-je en conclure que c'est moi que tu cherchais.

_ Tu m'as grillé c'est bien toi que je cherchais, je t'ai vu danser dans le Sambodrome et je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que je te revoie. Levi détourna le regard et prit une petite teinte rosé avant de répondre:

_ Et bien, c'est choisi faite.

Un silence suivi d'un moment, laissant les tentions grandir entre leur deux corps. Puis Levi ajuste le timidement un pas vers Eren puis un autre, jusqu'à ce ne sont pas plus qu'a un mètre l'un de l'autre. Son vit à vit lui sourit, l'attrape par la nuque et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, dans une douce caresse. Il combla l'espace entre leurs deux corps et se pressa plus fort contre sa bouche. Le noiraud passa c'est bras autour de notre héros et pencha la tête pour approfondir le baiser. Eren comprend le message et s'empressa d'ouvrir la bouche pour que sa langue à venir taquiner sa consœur dans un balai sensuel et plein de désir. Il taquina le palé, les gencives,

A propos de souffle, se fut Levi qui finit tout de même par rompre le baiser, un fin filer de bave coulant sur son menton. Salive qui fut vite récupérée par un Eren plus que désireux de repartir à la conquête de la bouche et du corps de son partenaire. Levi le fixa quelque part de son regarde perçant et proposa:

_ Sur va chez moi ou sur va chez toi morveux? Eren lui fit un sourire de prédateur avant de susurrer:

_ Je ne suis que de passage à Rio, alors je préfère qu'on aille chez toi.

_ Très bien assister à une seule minute que je récupère mes affaires.

Levi s'éloigna rapidement dit un bref au revoir aux personnes présente, récupère son sac avec ses effets personnels et retourna auprès du gamin. Il l'attrapa par la main, et le mena à travers la foule pour se rendre sur son lieu de résidence. En cours de route Eren lui glissa «Au fait au cas où vous êtes posez la question, moi c'est Eren ...» et il rajouta en souriant «... Que tu saches quand même quel quel quel quel quel quel quel quel quel quelque Quel quel Quelque Quel Quel Quel Quel Nom Tu devras Hurler Quand Je Te Prendrais ». Levi rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et de la bégaya «L-Levi enchanté ...». Le sourire d'Eren s'agrandit et il se dit que ce Levi était vraiment mignon à rougir comme ça, il allait se régaler avec lui.

Levi plongea dans ses penses un instant se disant que malgré qu'il soit plus que ce que le gamin et en apparence plus «dominant», se lis en lui même. Il soupira discrètement et ce dit des choses ne change jamais, mais il a été rare avec plusieurs autres. Malgré son obsession à tout contrôle, étrangère le sexe à faisait pas parti le seul moment ou il laissait un autre le dirigé, le dominer. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il leisse son cul à tout le monde non bien au contraire, il lui fallait un minimum de confiance en l'autre personne. Il ne savait pas pourquoi plus il allait laisser ce Eren le prendre lui lui inspirait confiance.

Il sorti de ses songes quand il est arrivé à l'abord d'une petite maison peu peuplée du centre ville mais facilement accessible à pied. Un endroit facile d'accès plus pas trop fait calme et plus ou moins tranquille. Un lieu parfait pour une personne commentaire lui aimant le silence, la tranquillité et les choses ordonnées.

(Le voyage ne sont pas pris en charge plus de quinze minutes, pendu sans aucun d'eux ne parla.)

Eren prit un moment pour détailler l'endroit, c'était un petit chalet entouré de fleurs et très bien entretenu à ce qu'il est en distinguer. Levi finit par lui lâcher la main pour prendre sa clé et déverrouiller la porte et le moment ou il se retourna vers notre héros pour l'inviter à entré, celui là le plaqua contre la porte pour un long baiser ou il prit plaisir à faire gémir Son vit à vit.

/! \ ATTENTION LEMON GARD AUX AMES SENSIBLES /! \

Quand il se recula enfin pour reprendre son souffle il vit Levi le rouge au joue, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et la respiration difficile. Cette vision lui donna la trique aussitôt et son fond sur les lèvres de son vit à vit pour les ré embrasser aussitôt.

Le pénétreur dans la demeure aux reculons, la semaire des vêtements par le par là (au grand damne du grand maniaque Levi, plus ce n'est pas le moment de râler). Il finir tout de même par arriver dans la chambre de Levi complètement nu et se payant chacun une érection de malade.

Eren poussa son futur amant sur le matelas sans tenir compte de ce qui se trouvant autour de lui. Il ya quelques-uns des bouquets de la lune transperçant à travers les rideaux ouverts. Quand soudain Levi se manifesta «Tu compte moi faire assister à un album long avec ce sourire à la plaquette sur ton visage? ».

Le brun rit et grimpa sur le matelas pour se placer entre les cuisses du noiraud. Il se remit à l'embrasser loin jusqu'à ce qu'il n'existe plus de soufflé et qu'il soit obligé de tourner la tête pour inspirer de grande goulée d'air. Mais Eren ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration il attaqua son coup et y déposa plusieurs baiser et suçons brûlant de désir.

Levi laissait échappé des petits bruits charmant aux oreilles d'Eren ce qui encourage la poursuite de la découverte du corps de fils amant. Il descendit taquiner les tétons du plus âgé, il les lécha d'abord abondamment puis il les mordillât gentiment. Une fois qu'il en ait assez il continue son chemin jusqu'au nombril du noiraud ou il introduit sa langue.

Puis il traça un chemin humide jusqu'à atteindre son aine qu'il lécha un grand cou avant de descendre sur le tendeur de son amant. Il laissa échapper un souffle et Levi gémit d'anticipation.

Il commença d'abord par lécher consciencieusement les boules du plus âgé puis il les aspira et finit par les relâcher pour s'attaquer à la queue de se dernier. Il l'enfila d'un coup dans sa bouche jusqu'à la garde, ce qui fit crier de plaisir Levi. Il n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller et de laisser échapper des bruits étouffé. Mais là encore, il n'y a plus de retenir les cris de plaisir, le gamin était en train de lui prodiguer une meilleure qualité de vie, aspirant, léchant et suçant sa queue comme si il s'agissait d'une putain de glace Au chocolat.

Tout en le suçant énergiquement Eren finit par trois fois à la bouche de Levi et se dernier les suças abondamment. Le brun en profita ensuite pour les glisser jusqu'à l'intimité du plus pour commencer à préparer.

Une fois l'entrée du noveud assez étendue il retira ses doigts faisant gémir de frustration Levi. Il se redressa, enfilât le préservatif que lui tendant son compagnon et présenta sa queue à l'intimité préparé. Il le pénétra doucement en faisant bien attention à toutes les réactions de son amant. Une fois rentré jusqu'à la garde Eren retraité son souffle et se force attendre le feu vert de son partenaire pour commencer à bouger.

Levi finit par donner un petit coup de force pour son compagne lui signifiant ainsi implicitement qu'il fait bouger. Eren se retira alors presque complètement pour se rengainé presque aussitôt en son amant. Levi poussa un crie de l'extase pur, le brun avait l'air de la prostate du Premier coup et l'il ne comptait pas le lâcher de sitôt. Il se mit à faire des mouvements long et puissant à l'intérieur du noiraud touchant à chaque fois son point sensible au fait gémir à chaque coup. Eren n'arrêtait pas de répéter «Tu es si bon ... Hnn si serré ... Leviii! ». Le plus âgé répondait par des mots entrecoupés, des phrases inachevées lui demandant plus, toujours plus.

Sentant leurs délivrances arriver le brun (sadique) ralentit un peu le rythme pour faire durer le plaisir un peu plus longtemps. Ce qui lui valu un cri de pure frustration de son amant qui gémit:

_ Eren ... Hnnn ... Qu'est-ce que tu fou!? Accélère!

Le susnommé répondit simplement et continué son gestionnaire quelque chose de déviant des gémissements et des suppléments du plus âgé. Il finit tout de même par reprendre un rythme plus soutenu, aucun possèdent plus l'accéléra d'un coup au hurleur Levi.

Il saisit la limite de son compagnon et commença à appliquer un mouvement de pompe, synchronisant ses mouvements externes sur ses mouvements internes. Quelques secondes plus tard Levi poussa un dernier cri de jouissance et vient dans un long jet s'écrasant sur leurs deux torses. Il ne fallut a Eren un ou deux coup supplémentaire pour se déverser en son amant (dans la capote bien sur). Il s'écroula sur le noiraud épuisé par leur partie de jambe dans l'air.

Levi de son côté avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, c'était un meilleur moyen de vie, ce gamin était si intense il avait donné tellement de plaisir. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas de l'argent, il ne peut être possible d'être plus jamais après cette nuit. Il soupira et se décide à secouer le gamin pour qu'ils aillent se nettoyer avant de se coucher.

Eren n'est pas trop de cet avis, mais il n'y a pas le choix, le plus l'âgé le foutant hors du lit d'un grand coup de pied au cul. Il atterrit sur le parquet dans un grand fracas tandis que l'autre se levait tranquillement et se dirigeait vers une pièce attenante à la chambre. Il se leva et finit tout de même par le suivi sous la douche. Ils se lavèrent tranquillement échangeant quelques baisers de tant à autre sans aller plus loin dans les caresses.

Ils ont parlé de l'enfer quelques minutes plus tard et Levi se dirigeatt aussitôt vers son lit épuisé par ses activités précédentes et ses reins commençant à lui faire un mal de chien même si il n'en montrait rien. Eren hésite quelques minutes à s'allonger aux côtés du plus âgé, après tout il n'est pas chez lui. Peut être que le noiraud souhaitait son départ après leurs ébats.

A ce moment là Levi s'écriatt «Oi gamin qu'est ce que tu fous encore debout? Viens te coucher!

_ Je crois que je devrais y aller mes amis vont s'inquieter et je ne voudrait pas te déranger. Je ... vais donc ...

_ Ferme la et vient dormir, il est tard, tu rentreras à ton hôtel demain matin »

Face au regard de l'impérieux Lévi, Eren capitula et s'allongea à ses côtés. Le plus âgé colla son dos contre le torse du plus jeune et se dernier enroula son bras autour de lui. Ils s'endormir ainsi sans penser aux jours suivant et à ce qui les attendraient dans le futur.

* * *

Sambodrome: Lieu prévu au défilé de samba au Brésil. Ou pour vous donner une idée à une piste de 720 m de long, bordée de tribunes à ciel ouvert où se massent 72.500 spectateurs privilégiés.

Le titre de «Championne du Carnaval»: Juste pour info pour ceux qui ne savent pas, au Brésil chaque année les plus grandes écoles de samba se disputer le titre de reines du Carnaval. Attention, les défilés sont une compétition aux règles strictes suivie avec le même ardeur qu'un match de pied. La plus mal notée sera reléguée dans le «groupe d'accès», les écoles de samba de la deuxième division.

En gros si vous faites une partie de meilleures écoles de samba, vous êtes en mesure d'inscrire dans votre école et vous-même.

Samba do enredo: Littéralement samba du thème, le samba en fait partie des chansons du carnaval de Rio.

Reines de batterie: Ce sont ces belles créatures divinement parées de plumes et de strass, aux corps sculpturaux et légèrement vêtus qui défilent à l'avant des 300 percussionnistes, pour motiver les musiciens. Chaque école compte une seule reine, mais parfois, sa majesté peut être accompagné d'une princesse ou d'une marraine de batterie qui sont souvent plus représentante de votre école.

Voilà pour cette petite fiction, dites moi qui sont en mesure de partager le citron. Dites moi aussi tu es un bonus vous tentes parce que j'ai déjà quelques idées pour les faire se rencontré plus cette fois dans nos pays d'origine.


End file.
